Ah! Les testes sur l'Internet!
by Simplicity.Loved
Summary: Yuya fait un teste sur l'internet dont le resultat décrit son mari. KyoYuya! review!


Un petit mot! Je vous remercie pour les reviews de durant et apres les cours de math ( c'est pas grave si vous ne m'en avez pas fait) On m'a dit (ou écrit )qu'on voulait une suite, mais **je ne vais pas le faire**, car ce fic est un one-shot et je ne veux pas que ma petite soeur fouille dans mon cahier pour trouver une page de lemon ( qui est la suite )et la monter à ma mère et je serai dead...et elle me fera un interrogatoire de "où a tù pêché ces idées pervers!? "( dans l'eau sûrement) ou" comment tu peux écrire un truc pareille!" ( chez pos.. )

Bref, mille et une raison pour ne pas écrire la suite.. MAIS, peût-être que je changerai d'idée...

En attendant, lisez ma nouvelle fic:

Ah! Les testes sur l'Internet!

1. La dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour, c'était: ( è é à ê ù û â

a) Hier

b) Le mois dernier

c) J'ai oublié

_Je ne sais pas.. Kyo, il me saute dessus a chaque fois qu'il est exité.. ou a _faim_.. La seule exeption, c'est quand j'ai mes r__è__gles. Je supose que la réponse c'est hier. _

2.Votre mari a-t-il ressenti de la jalousie envers d'autres hommes de votre entourage quand ils s'approchent de vous?

a) Oui, très souvent même

b) Jamais

c) Quelques fois seulement...

_Hum... Je ne sais.. pas. Kyo jaloux? Il est protecteur et possesif oui. Mais jaloux? Je me rapelle seulement que la derni__è__re fois, quand Tigre Rouge a essayé de m'embrasser ( par la bouche) Kyo l'a projeté dans l'espace. ou encore la fois quand Luciole avait accidentellement mit sa main au mauvais endroit ( sans le savoir), Kyo lui a offert un plat de delicieux coup de poings qui lui a rendu K.O.. Faut dire que j'avais eu un peu de pitié envers ce pauvre Luciole.. Je supose que possesif voudrait aussi dire en quelques sortes jaloux...Donc. hum.. c)_

3. Quelles sont vos sorties préférées de couples?

a)Dans un resto chic

b)Au centre commerciale

c)Des party chez vos amis

_Hum.. c'est un dûr. Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'on adore les party chez nos amis ( plus souvent chez Yukimura)mais je supose qu'il a autres chose.Bon, J'avoue que parfois., quand Kyo a des invités importants ( Kyo travaille comme homme d'affaire) on va dans un vieux resto chic, mais la seule inconvénient, c'est que la plupart du temps, c'est juste des hommes ( célibataires) et je me sens comme un objet en exposition dans un musée et ca, Kyo l'a remarqué et on essaie d'annuler le plus d'invitation de ce genre. Au centre commerciale? Pas vraiment, parce que moi, a chaque fois qu'on va la-bàs, au retour, notre garde-robe est surchargée. Alors c)._

4.Pour votre mari, le sens de la vie serai:

a)life is a bowl of cherries (au sens figurée: la vie est belle)

b) La vie est chiante ( comme toi d'ailleurs, planche à pain)

c)La vie est une expérience la plus dûr et longue qu'on peu vivre mais sans le savoir...

_Voyons voir, pas facil, pour Kyo, je crois, il dit souvent: " la vie est pourrie et longue" ou "la vie est plate, mais moins que ma planche à pain" AAAARRGGG! ca m,_é_nerve quand il dit ca, mais bon, il fait quand meme un bon mari _rougissement _Revenons à la question: Si je compare les paroles de Kyo et ceux du testes, c'est définitivement b)_

5. Quand votre mari parle de vous, il dit généralement en premier:

a) "..." Il ne parle pas de vous

b) " Hier soir, on a... " Il parle de votre vie amoureuse

c) " Je n'arrive pas à croire combien d'argent elle dépense pour ses vêtements!"

_Il ne parle pas vraiment de moi _à_ part pour me taquiner devant nos amis en parlant de notre vie amoureuse " Planche _à_ pain, t'as oubli_é_ de mettre tes sous-vetement qui _é_taient sous ton oreiller dans la laveuse." Et tout le monde comprend le sous-entendue et me taquinne tour _à_ tour... Et c'est pas drole! Parfois, Il grogne un peu en voyant la facture ( carte de cr_é_dit) mais il ne se plaint pas vraiment...Quel bon mari! XD, directement a), puisque il ne corespond a aucun des deux derniers._

6. Quel geste votre mari aime-t-il utiliser pour commencer les préliminaires?

a) Un câlin

b)Un baiser

c)Il n'en a pas vraiment

_Hum.. Laisse moi r_é_fl_é_chir_

_**FLACHBACK**_

_-Kyo, t'es rien qu'un pervert! L_â_che moi! _

_-Ah, ca, je le sais d_é_j_à_ et je m'en fout. Toute facon, tu n'y peux rien.. _

_Juste apr_è_s que Yuya ait le temps de realiser/ comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, elle sentit deux mains forts dont l'un explora ses fesses et l'autre la serra contre lui. Et il lui murmure doucement:_

_- Quelqu'un va _ê_tre _é_puis_é_e ce soir.._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

_Je supose qu'il n'en a pas vraiment, il utilise toute sortes de gestes pour me dominer...Alors c)_

7. Selon vous, quel est l'apparence physique de votre mari?

a) Il est obèse.

b) Beau, comme les mannequins dans les magazines.

c) J' sais pas.

_Ah.. Kyo, il est tr__è__s beau. Je rapelle la fois quand on était allé __â__ la plage, il avait un tas de filles en bikini derriere lui, essayant d'attirer son attention. Mais ce qu'il fit m'a plus surprit, il a commencer à me peloter. Il m'a trainé dans l'eauen m'ebrassant alors que je me bronzais.. et ca a fait désespérer toutes les filles. Ou quand on fait l'amour, il adore me serrer conter lui et m'intimider avec son ventre dur.. _rougissement _Apr__è__s _réfléctions_.. b)_

8. Votre mari a des yeux:

a) Doux et profonds

b)Durs et clairs

c) Ca change tout selon ses sentiments.

_Bon, là, c'est un dur.. MAIS TOUT EST DUR! Bon, doux et profonds? Ses yeux sont comme ca quand il me regarde , et c'est agréable, pas le sorte de regard qui tue. Durs et claire, ca, c'est quand Il combat. Et je suis d'acord que ses yeux changent tout le temps.. mais je vais quand même prendre a) hihi..._

9. Il est surdoué dans

a) Tout

b)Cuisine

c)Les sport

_Commencons par la cuisine.. Voyons voir, il ne cuisine pas et s'il __é__tait tout seul, il ach__è__terai ses r__e__pas. Mais il y avait eu cette fois quand il a cuisin__é__, (oui, le demon sait faire de la cuisine!)c'__é__tait succulent. Je me demande comment il a fait. Pour les sports, l'_é_t_é_ dernier, on prenait une marche, on avait pass_é _devant un terrain de basket. Les gosses qui y jouaient avaient un peu mon __â__ge, quand j'avait passé__, ils m'ont siffl_é_. Et Kyo avait vu rouge. Il leur a propos_é _un match.. ou plutot leur a oblig_é_ de jouer ce match et les pauvres, ils ont perdu. Faut dire que Kyo est tr__è__s possesif. Bon, la seule et véritable bonne reponse, c'est bien a)_

10. Est-ce que vous aimez votre mari?( vous pouvez mentir, mais c'est pour vous)

a) Oui, beaucoup.

b) Je ne sais pas.

c) Ca dépend.

_C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION? Bien s_û_r que je l'aime! _

cliquement sur résultat

Votre resultat: Oh! Lala! Vous êtes tombée sur votre prince charmant! Il est parfait, bon en tout, une apparence physique musculaire, des beaux yeux, vous devez absolument savoir le conserver!

_j'ai un peu honte de faire ce teste.. mais.._

- Planche à pain, tu penses vraiment que ce stupide résultat peut me décrire? Je tres suis d'accord avec la description. Mais il y a autre choses!

-Ne me dit pas que t'as tout..

-Oui, j'ai été ici du début jusqu'a la fin, et j'ai tout vu. Je reconnais que tu me connais bien, mais pas asez à mon goût, je vais t 'apprendre Lui murmure t-il avant de la déshabiller...

Et encore, comme d'habitude, les voisins ont reconnus des cris qui leur semblent familiers.. les pauvres.

-------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
